Truthfully, I've lied to you
by AphroditeisaFangirl
Summary: Lying for 7 years. It's time to tell the truth. Who is Hermione talking to, and where is she going? Since when does Draco have a sister and how did Fleur know her? And to top it all of, is it true that Sirius was married with children?
1. Who's on the phone?

**Well...I was bored.**

**This is going to be a wierd fic in that I'm not sure exactly what I want to happen. I also don't have the patience to proof-read this until I'm done because I know that I'm going to end up re-writing the entire chapter every single time I look at it.**

**So there.**

**Hope this is okay. This is probably going to changeveiws a lot. What I might do it like, have one chapter be one person's point of veiw, and then one being at exactly the same time in another person's point of veiw. **

**Don't own Harry Potter, do own Rulea. If that seems familiar to you, then it's because I have another account. Don't worry, I didn't steal Rulea from anyone. **

* * *

7:15 P.M. The Burrow

Ron could have sworn he heard mumbling from behind the Hermione's door. He knew that Ginny was downstairs, so it must have been Hermione.

But whom could she have been mumbling to? Because, seriously, _everyone _was downstairs eating. She had said that she wasn't feeling good so she wanted to lie down.

So whom in the world was she talking to?

Ron was worried. With Dumbledore dead, wouldn't it be easy for You-Know-Who to get into Hermione's head? Maybe he was trying to hurt her!

Quickly Ron rushed to his room and pulled out one of the twins' listening ears he has stolen.

Carefully he put it under Hermione's door.

"Think that I'm finished! No, you must be crazy if you think that!" It sounded like she was using one of those felly-tones or whatever they were called. But Ron was fairly certain there wasn't one in Hermione's room.

He could hear her making noises like she was being insulted or anything. He hoped she wouldn't cry. If she did, he would punch the sucker who made her.

"You…you are _infuriating…_What? I swear…" She sounded mad now. Her voice was getting tense and- "Oh, so tell me this- how many girls have you slept with? Benn plenty I'm sure…don't think I _don't know-"_

Wait. What? Why is she asking that?

Who the bloody hell was that girl talking to?

"_**Don't. You. Fucking. Dare. I can't believe** **that you would bring **_**Ronald _into this." _**

Him? Why would she be talking about him? And, _hell, _did she just **curse? **

"Of COURSE I'm not denying it you _idiot. _Because you fucking know as well as I do that I _never fucking slept with him _and that I _never will." _

Ron felt his heart stop, if only momentarily.

"This is about the fact that you're sleeping with-"

Ron's heart ached for her, and for himself. She was probably talking to Victor. God, he was such a stupid ass. Ron couldn't believe that he was sleeping with other women, or that Hermione could…god.

"Heh, you know me too well. You're right, this isn't about that…Oh shut up." Ron heard a small snicker, followed by a deep sigh.

"I just want you home. I just…I wish you would tell me where you are. I can't sense you, I can't trace your cell-phone, I can't…you've completely turned yourself away. I…I don't understand."

Wait…tracing? Sensing? Where he is? If Victor Krum had just disappeared everyone would know.

Ron wasn't so sure he wanted to hear the rest. He pulled out the ear and walked away.


	2. I'm a bitch learn to deal

**Hermione's bit- right before the first chapter.**

**Sorry it took so long. I already had AisF written out- and everytime I started writing this my computer would shut down on me. Sorry! **

**Don't own HP, do own Rulea. **

* * *

6:50 The Burrow

I could feel my cell-phone vibrating in my pocket. I knew that dinner was in a few minutes, so I wasn't sure I wanted to pick up.

If it were an emergency the phone would have had that piercing, shrieking, annoying BBBBEEEEEERRRIIIIING thing going on. Bitch phone.

Or they would have just contacted my Super Armband Thang, as I like to call it. I can't remember it's real name…because I'm brilliant like that. And like hell am I going to ask my _sister _what- but I'm getting off track.

So I pick up my phone to see who's calling- just in case you know? Like, if it was Mel I would have picked up, told her I couldn't talk now, and went downstairs. If it was Tera I would have been like, "HIIIIIII TERA! Uh Tera, gotta go. Call you later," and hung up.

If it was Scicilia…pfft. Fuck that.

But no. It was…

_Damn... It's him. _

I knew I should pick it up. I mean, he _was _the love of my life and everything but…

I was just so fucking pissed off at him. I mean, the _asshole. _Just _running away like that. _

How fucking could he?

And I mean, he's kinda just disappeared before, but this was different. Before I knew where I could find him. I could always sense him- it's part of my job. _And _part of his job! And, fuck, he…he…with the…

But I guess he didn't know about that.

But I couldn't sense him. Our bond was fucking stronger than ever and _he closed off _all feelings, emotions, thoughts, sounds, _everyfuckingthing _from me!

He also somehow made it impossible to trace his phone. I somehow think that Zoeidina had _something _to do with my whole predicament here.

So I picked up.

"Hey, um, can you call back in a second?"

"Sure, why?"

"Dinner."

"Gotcha." _Click. _

Trust me, it was more awkward than I made it seem. I'm not exactly one for description.

Truthfully, I like beating the shit out of things more than I like writing.

Which…actually isn't saying much as I _love _beating the shit out of things. I hope that didn't come out sarcastic.

But it really is true. It's like, my passion. I mean, not like beating the shit out of _humans. _Or really any other actual animal. Or plants.

But _things. _Stupid, sadistic, fatal _things. _Demons. My passion, and my job, is brutally killing demons.

Yeah I'm sadistic, so what? You would be too in my shoes.

I'm getting off-track again, aren't I? See, that's one thing I like about Hermione Granger- she stays on track. She's smart, she's witty, and people look up to her.

It's a wonder how I manage to do it. No wonder my entire family mocks me.

So anyway, I walked down to the kitchen, using my _simply amazing _acting skills to look dreadfully ill.

I'm lucky Mrs. Weasley fell for it. But, then again, she is very protective. She's definitely one of the sweetest women I know. My top 7 easily.

"Oh dear! You look frightful. Are you feeling okay?" She put her hand to my forehead to check.

Yeah, like I've had a fever…ever. I've been in a coma, but fuck it if I've ever had a _fever. _

I made sure I had my British lilt going for me.

"Oh, I'm sure I'm fine- just a bad stomach ache. But if you wouldn't mind, I'd really prefer to skip dinner and just…lie down for a bit."

Yeah, **lie. **Exactly. Stupid guilt. Stupid moral implications. Scicilia told me not to

Okay, well I _tried. _I mean, I hate getting attached. Before I met my husband I didn't get attached to _anyone_, barring my little-adopted sister.

Damn mission.

"Of course dear! Would you like me to bring you up some food later?"

"That's okay. I'm not very hungry. Thank you, though." I walked up the stairs again before she could say anything else.

And of course, as is my luck, I ran into Harry half way up. I love Harry 'n all but, shit, he has the _worst _timing.

"Hermione? Where're you goin?"

"My room, why?" He studied me. I hate being studied. Mainly because most people suck at it.

"Because dinner's now. Do you need to get something from your room or something?" Why is he being so _inquisitive? _He isn't one to be-

Oh wait. That's Ron. Harry's the inquisitive little bastard. He must get that from Scicilia. Even though he never met her…and I never did figure out which side of the family she gets that from.

Mia's probably. That Asshole always was…eh, nevermind.

"I don't feel too well, actually." I hoped to god he'd believe me.

"Hermione…are you sick?" Shitpissfuck- that look. That little 'yeah sure, uh-huh' look. Oh, I know it just too well.

"Just…not feeling well." Believe my lie. You've been doing it for six years, now- give or take.

"That's weird. I don't think I ever remember you feeling ill." I didn't understand where he got so smart.

I would have said Bella if I hadn't known that she was acting like a French idiot here. Not that the French are idiots, just that she was…nevermind.

"I know, it's weird, but I really-"

"Why are you lying?" GAH.

"When the hell did you get so…so…" And since when did he _raise his eyebrows? _God, had he been hanging out with _Mikey _or something!

"You're just a bad liar. Now what's going on?" He wanted to know? Fine.

I took away my stupid British accent.

"Okay, here's the deal Harry. I'm in a real fucking bad mood, I'm about to get a call from my ass-hole husband who kind of just up and left me, and you're in my way. So just piss the fuck off would ya?"

Blunt, and I didn't quite mean to actually seem like I hated him, but hey- whatever. He'd have to get used to it _eventually_.

Although he did seem mortified. Mortified enough to move out of the way and let me in the room.

I know he was about to say something, but the door slammed in his face before he could.

Yeah I'm a bitch. Learn to deal, hun- everyone else has.


	3. These aliases

**Haha. I fail. Sorry. I'll try to update faster next time. :sweatdrop: Thanks for all the reveiws/alerts guys! **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

7:05 Unknown

The conversation was tense…to say the least. Which made me worry considerably, considering the fact that it was about thirty seconds long- if that. I was getting curious about how the much longer conversation ahead of us would go.

I knew she was mad at me. Scratch that- she was _fucking pissed off _at me.

And I was the same to her. Except I was mad at her for being mad at me. She was, after all, the one who always said, "The job comes first". And yet…she never let any of us say it.

She always put herself in horrible danger but she never let us put ourselves in _any _sort of danger at all. It's utter bullshit.

I don't understand how the fuck I fell in love with that psycho. But I did, so I supposed that it was time to fix things.

And to think that I just wanted to say hello to my wife. But alas, from that thirty second conversation- and that fact that she was planning to miss dinner- was an obvious indication that this wasn't going to be short.

I wasn't quite prepared for what happened. I mean, I've heard her yell, and I've heard her be truly pissed at someone…but never really me.

Yes, we've gotten into a few fights – all couples do- but not many. And never…

We talked. We accused each other of things we knew were bullshit. But neither of us can say we weren't expecting it. Our situation was so fucked up as it was that we just couldn't help it. Neither of us understand what's going on anymore. We've fallen so far into these aliases that we don't know what's real anymore.

I just hope she's okay. That she'll be okay.

Hell, that we'll all be okay.


End file.
